1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector tool and connector and, more particularly, to a powder actuated electrical connector tool and connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,189, and 7,328,751, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose explosively-operated tools. These tools generally provide an assembly to connect an electrical wedge connector to conductors of electrical power distribution systems. As maintenance and installation operations for the electrical power distribution systems become increasingly difficult, the added time required for these operations can increase operating costs for the utility company.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electrical connector tool and electrical connector which allows for facilitated installation while maintaining a robust and reliable product configuration.